No Ordinary Boy
by blondie3862
Summary: Wendy feels that Peter has forgotten his promise to always remember her, but what happens when she is wrong? What happens when the magical boy returns?


new story. inspired by 2003 movie and Vanessa Carlton lyrics from her song "ordinary day" please let me know what you think!

* * *

_Just a day, just an ordinary day, just trying to get by._

Wendy sat in her room looking out the window like she had so for so many nights before. She sat, night after night, searching the skies for a sign. Any sign that would tell her that she had not been forgotten.

* * *

"You won't forget me will you Peter?"

"Me? Forget? Never!"

* * *

When she had questioned the boy she remembered her eyes locking with an aqua paradise and she had felt a silent promise pass between them.

"But you have forgotten me Peter," Wendy whispered sadly as she rose from her seat at the window. "Now I am almost grown, soon eighteen, and I have been forgotten," she spoke softly to the night sky as she closed the window, but as always, left it unlocked. Casting one last glance at the stars, Wendy turned and walked the short distance to her bed. She picked up her acorn "kiss," secured it around her neck, and crawled into bed. Sleep came quickly to her and she was soon in the land of dreams, sound asleep.

****

just a boy, just an ordinary boy

The bedroom windows were pushed open silently. Feet landed softly and alertly in the room. A pair of brilliant eyes surveyed his surroundings curiously.

__

but he was looking to the sky

"Wendy?" he breathed in barely a whisper. No answer. He looked around again and his gaze stopped on the sleeping figure in the bed nearby. his breath caught in his throat and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Wendy.

The knowledge that she was in his presence and mere steps away made the boy tingle and a smile lit up his face. Cautiously but quickly Peter made his way to Wendy's side.

He stood for a long time unmoving, simply standing and taking in the beautiful sleeping girl.

'Lady,' Peter thought to himself, _'she is a lady now.'_

He continued to stare as Wendy slept on, oblivious to the magical boy watching over her.

After another moment Peter held out his arm and lightly traced Wendy's sleeping lips, not wanting to wake her just yet.

His weathered hands, which had mysteriously grown, along with the rest of the boy, moved from Wendy's lips as he instinctively swept a strand of hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear. The tingling and happiness that he had felt earlier returned.

'Has it really been so long?' Peter questioned silently. Deep down he knew the answer to this question to more assuredly be yes, for Wendy was no the only one who was no longer a child.

Peter thought back, remembering the events that had brought him to Wendy's side.

* * *

"I will not grow up! I am not growing! I will always be a boy, and I will always have fun!"

Peter had stomped around his underground home yelling and shouting to Tink. Tink watched the boy helplessly. None could deny that he was indeed growing, and by no means a little boy. Tink's heart went out to her dear friend, for he had been angry and miserable for some time, unable and unwilling to deal with the changes that no one could stop.

Initially Tink had been determined to return the boy to his original state, but it could not be done.

"Because he loves," the Indian chief had explained, "he will grow. He will have the body of a man. But his love is to be a lonely one, for to truly love the boy shall need his love with him. Only then will the changes cease."

Tink, as well as Peter, was greatly saddened by the information.

"Wendy has chosen to grow up! She does not love me! I am forgotten!" Peter had yelled on and on.

For a long time Peter's anger and sadness continued. But one night changed everything.

Peter had a dream.

In front of him sat a girl, who looked quite familiar but he could not place her. The girl was crying. In between sobs, she spoke.

"You should not have promised Peter, you should not. My heart breaks because you have forgotten me, but you still haunt me. You're my every dream Peter but I am forgotten. I lo-"

Peter had woke with a start, unnoticed tears staining his cheeks as the words of his dream soaked in.

"Tink," he whispered. A sleepy chime was his only reply. "I'm going to find her and bring her back," he whispered.

who?

"Wendy."

* * *

And that had been not so long ago and the boy now say mere inches from the girl in his dream.

"Wendy." She did not stir. He touched her cheek and tried again. "Wendy?"

Her eyes shot open and she moved from Peter's touch alarmed. Quickly she eyes her intruder and gasped, but remained silent, staring at the boy from her dreams.

Peter could not read her expression. He backed slowly from the bed, thoughts of doubt entering his head.

'She has forgotten'

"Peter?" her hesitant question brought him back to reality. He was so startled to finally heat her voice that he could only nod his head in reply.

In that moment Peter knew he truly did love the girl who sat in her bed. In no way did he fully understand love, but he knew his feeling for Wendy Darling could be nothing but.

"Peter why are you here?"

He could think of nothing with which to answer her that would not sound completely crazy.

Noting his silence, Wendy stood and opened her mouth to question him again, but as she look at him all the air seemed to leave the room and again she gasped.

'Peter is no longer a child!' her mind screamed, and she could do nothing but stare at the beautiful boy who had impossibly grown into a beautiful young man.

Her prolonged silence was making him nervous.

"Wendy?"

He saw her twitched finally blink.

"Peter- how? - why?"

"Why?"

"Why are you here? It has been so long and now you are just here- and you've grown! It doesn't make sense! Why forget about me and suddenly just appear?" Wendy's thoughts rushed from her mouth and a harsh tone accompanied them. When she had finished, her watery eyes searched Peter's for any sort of explanation.

Peter took a small step forward, feeling the distance between them to be too much.

"I did not forget. I promised you I would not. Why have I grown? You would not believe me if I told you," he finished in barely a whisper. He was beginning to feel foolish. There was no possibility still loved him, if she ever had, and his journey to her window had been in vain.

"What would I not believe?" She took a step towards him, creating even less distance between them.

Peter drew in a shaky breath.

"I grew..." she started but stopped. His gaze had locked with hers and all ability to speak left him.

"You grew? I can certainly see that," she spoke with laughter in her voice and a smile on her face. Her smile was enough for him to continue.

"I grew for a reason Wendy. And you will not believe me but it's the truth," he paused to breathe before finishing barely above a whisper, "I love you."

The room was completely silent except for the beating of Peter's heart which he was sure Wendy could hear as their gazes remained locked.

****

and as he spoke, her spoke ordinary words,

although they did not feel

for I felt what I had not felt before

you'd swear those words could heal

"What?" she broke the silence after what seemed like an eternity.

Peter instantly cast his eyes down and away from Wendy's.

"I love you," he repeated to the ground.

Silence.

"Peter."

Wendy stopped when Peter's eyes remained downcast.

"Peter please look at me." She paused hoping for a reaction. Slowly Peter lifted his head and Wendy watched a single tear roll down his cheek.

****

and as I looked into those eyes

his vision borrowed mine

"Yes?" he questioned meekly.

"Tell me again," she breathed taking a final step towards him. They were now nearly touching.

Peter was quite taken aback by both her question and her movement.

"What?"

Wendy smiled.

"Tell me again."

Peter did not feel so afraid anymore.

"I love you."

Tears began to fall from Wendy's eyes.

"Wendy please don't cry! I did not mean to upset you," Peter rushed as he brushed a tear from her cheek.

****

and I know he's no stranger,

for I feel I've held him for all of time

"I love you too."

Peter's world froze and then exploded in light. His other hand reached out and held Wendy's face, his breathing heavy.

Wendy was smiling.

"Tell me again."

"I love you Peter."

****

like a shooting star he shines

Peter felt whole. For the first time he knew the power of love.

Wendy was elated. The boy who stood before her, the young man who stood before her felt as she did, if not more so. Wendy felt whole.

"Wendy?"

She found no words and simply nodded.

Peter leaned in close to her ear.

"Come with me."

At first Wendy sis not understand.

"Where?"

"Come with me." He reached for her hand.

****

he said, take my hand

Wendy felt as if everything was in a blur as she followed Peter to the window.

"There," he said pointing to the stars.

****

please come with me

see what I see

touch the stars

for time will not flee

"But Peter- what about my life here? What about my family?"

He gently released her hand.

"It is for you to choose Wendy. I will not make you leave. you could visit whenever you'd like, but it is your choice to make."

****

and as he asked if I would come along

I started to realize

that everyday he finds

just what he's looking for

like a shooting star, he shines

'He is no boy,' Wendy thought, her mind made up.

Peter's heart was pounding as he watched Wendy for any signs of an answer.

She smiled and slowly dipped into a curtsey.

For the second time that night Peter's world filled with light as he understood the meaning of her action. He smiled and bowed to her. She placed her hand softly in his.

Peter suddenly felt an urge he had never felt before and before Wendy could react, his lips were on hers.

The kiss was pure magic, gentle and fulfilling.

When Peter pulled away a moment later and regarded Wendy's closed eyes and parted lips he giggles.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Come with me Wendy," Peter breathed as he sprinkled fairy dust around his beautiful girl.

As she rose into the air, Wendy reached out for Peter's hand which found hers instantly and she looked up into his eyes. As she looked at him, everything in the world, in her heart, made sense.

****

don't you see your dreams lie in the palm of your hand

Peter kissed her hand as they flew to the window.

"I love you."

Wendy stepped into the night sky.

"I love you too."

Both smiled as the descended through the night towards the brightest shining star.

_but he was looking to the sky._

* * *

AN: please let me know what you think- considering continuing but i like it alone too- let me know please! i love feedback


End file.
